1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature detector and the method using the same, and more particularly to a temperature detector which uses a phase detector to make an adjustment and the method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most electronic appliances or devices are sensitive to variance of operating temperature. For example, the output performance of the digital camera is significantly affected by the operating temperature. Temperature variations also affect the operating point and speed of ICs. To facilitate more stable performance, most electronic appliances use a temperature detector to detect outside temperature and compensate signals accordingly.
Most well-known temperature detectors use voltage dividers. However, there is a trend to gradually reduce power voltage. In the design of voltage dividers, it is more difficult to deal with a low power voltage and a large range of input voltage levels. In addition, the manufacture of such temperature detector is also difficult.